All The Nice Girls Love A Lifeguard
by TheFlyboy44
Summary: It's a hot day, and Colleen wants to cool off. Only one problem though, she can't swim.


**My first Road Rovers Fanfiction is here!**

**Disclaimer: Road Rovers is copyrighted to Warner Brothers Studios**

**Enjoy!**

**All The Nice Girls Love A Lifeguard**

Colleen sighed as she looked at the thermometer. "Galblimey." She said, "The temp's goin' up and so's the discomfort." On days like this, anyone with a brain would try his or her best to stay cool. Unfortunately, Colleen didn't have as many options as the others did. She could get herself a nice cool drink or sit in the shade or something like that, but she couldn't go swimming with the others. The reason for this was, Colleen didn't know how to swim. As she had grown up in London, there hadn't been many opportunities for her to go swimming, being that it was almost always somewhat chilly there; so basically, she had just never learned how. Colleen looked at the sun. It wasn't even very high, but it was already getting hot. She sighed as she headed for the kitchen to get herself an orange juice. It was not going to be a pleasant day.

In the meanwhile, Hunter, Blitz, Exile, and Shag were already down on the beach. Shag was hunting for more seashells, Exile was reading Forestry Illustrated in a beach chair, and Hunter and Blitz were about to have a body-boarding race. The wind was blowing hard and the waves were huge which made it much more exciting. "Okay Blitz," said Hunter, "You ready for this?" "More than ready Hunter!" answered Blitz, "Prepare to eat mein wake!" A wave roared up behind them and they both seized the opportunity. Hunter used his arms to stay low in the trough of the wave while Blitz let the curl take him up to the crest. "Look at me!" shouted Blitz, "Top of the world Mutter!" "Not for long!" called Hunter. Sure enough, as the wave got close to shore, the crest began to dip towards the ground. "AAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEE!" screamed Blitz as the wave dumped him headfirst into the sand. Hunter on the other hand slid right in to shore and stopped. "Radical!" he shouted. "Good job comrade Hunter!" shouted Exile. "Rah! Rell Rone!" barked Shag. Blitz just murmured under the sand. "Hang tight Blitz." Said Hunter, "I'll get you out." Sure enough, all Hunter had to do was pull Blitz's head out of the sand. Blitz spat out the sand from his mouth and said, "I just don't get it! Why are you so good at everything?" "Maybe because I practice doing things in my spare time." said Hunter. "Hunter is right Blitz," said Exile, "You could get better at things too if you practiced them, rather than staring at a mirror all dayski." "Don't start with me Snowball!" barked Blitz. But Exile continued, "I'd like to see the look on your face when you lose to Comrade Colleen!" "Yeah," said Hunter, "I'd really like to get the chance to race her. But, she never seems to come down here." "Ja," said Blitz, "I asked her if she wanted to go swimming with me down here, but she said no thanks." "Colleen says no to everything from you." said Exile. "Blitz has a point Exile," said Hunter, "I asked her if she wanted to swim with me too, but she said no." "She could just hate water," said Exile, "But that would make her kitty cat." "Gee," said Hunter, "I'll see if I can coax it out of her tonight." With that, Hunter started walking back to the building. "Good luck with that!" said Blitz, "If you could get that out of Colleen, then I'm the president of the rubber ducky racing society!" With that, Blitz dove back into the waves. Exile looked after him and snorted, "Don't be weird boy." Then he went back to reading.

Up at the base, Colleen had been watching the boys from the balcony. They looked like they were having a really good time. All of a sudden, she felt a pang of jealousy. "Swimming looks like so much fun." She said to herself, "And It seems like I'm the only one who can't do it." Colleen got a determined look on her face. "You know what, if the boys can do it, well then so can I! I mean… How hard can it be?" **(Whoever gets the reference gets a cookie!) **With that, Colleen headed towards the back of H.Q. where the outdoor pool was.

When she got there, she looked out over it. There was a sense of uneasiness that seemed to hang over it, at least for her. But nonetheless, Colleen was determined to prove that she could do it. "Alright," she said, "I probably shouldn't go in over my head on my first time. But what can I do?" Colleen looked around for an idea; all she could see was a rubber raft, an inner tube, and a beach ball. She analyzed these options, before saying, "I've got it!" She picked up the inner tube and walked over to the pool with it saying, "This ought to work." She slipped off her sandals and stepped down onto the first step. The water only came up to her ankles so she wasn't too worried. Then she set the inner tube down in the water and looked at it. If she tried to get into it like this she would probably fall over. So bravely, Colleen walked down another step. Now the water was nearly up to her knees. Her heart was beginning to beat a little bit faster, but she retained her composure. Now she was at a better angle to sit in the inner tube. She turned herself around, and got a grip on the tube. Colleen, took a deep breath, she couldn't back out of this now. Then, still in her shirt and shorts she gently set herself down in the inner tube, and as she did, she automatically pushed herself away from the edge. She was a bit nervous as she drifted into the pool, but as she settled, she began to console herself. Finally she had settled in the water and was calm. "Wow," she said, "That wasn't hard! I don't know what I was so worried about." The water felt nice and cool and was just what she needed to cool down. After splashing some water on her face, Colleen just let her hair down and gazed up at the sky to watch the clouds. This was a new experience for her, and she loved it.

Inside, Hunter was looking for Colleen. "I wonder where she could be." He said to himself. "Maybe tonight I should do something really special for her, like… dress up and take her to dinner." Hunter sighed, although he didn't show it very often, he had a soft spot for Colleen. She was such a beautiful woman, and he knew that he would never find anyone else like her. But then, there were two things that were always stopping him from telling her that. One was the fact that he was a Yank and she was a Brit; Because of this, Hunter felt like there was a barrier as big as the Atlantic itself separating him from Colleen. The other thing was that he was slightly scared to tell her. He wasn't sure if she would accept him or not, and if she didn't he wasn't sure he could take it. And even if she accepted him, would the master approve? Hunter really didn't know what to think. After pondering for a few minutes, he decided to sleep on it. He settled down in his recliner chair and looked up at the celling. "Oh Colleen," he sighed, "Will I ever find the courage to tell you how I feel?" After thinking of the possible ways his relationship with Colleen could go, he finally shut his eyes and dozed off, perhaps dreaming of a wonderful evening with only Colleen at his side. He didn't even see Colleen in the pool right below his balcony.

Down in the pool, Colleen was thinking about similar things. She loved Hunter with all her heart, and couldn't deny it. She knew that he was a kind and loving soul who would always look out for his friends and take care of them. Colleen had been feeling this way for a long time, but she didn't know how much longer she could keep it inside her. And besides that, Blitz was constantly trying to hit on her; she had to let him know somehow that it just wouldn't work out between them. She loved Hunter, she wanted to marry him, she wanted to be the mother of his puppies, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. "Oh Huntie," she sighed, "If only I could find the strength to tell you how much I love you." After thinking for a few minutes, Colleen said, "That's it. I'm going to tell Hunter how I feel about him tonight. And nothing shall keep me from telling him!" By now, she was feeling a little tired. The sun felt so good on her face, that in a few minutes, Colleen fell asleep in the inner tube. She simply drifted around the pool, dreaming.

In the meanwhile, Exile, Blitz, and Shag had come back up from the beach. "That was fun, da?" asked Exile. "Ja," said Blitz, "for once, I agree with you." "Rah!" said Shag. "Well," said Exile, "Why don't we put on some music now?" "Okay." Said Blitz, "Let's do it." The three of them walked into the lounge and found the stereo. "You want to listen to folk dance music?" asked Exile. "Nein," said Blitz, "Let's listen to something more militaristic." While Exile and Blitz were discussing (or rather, arguing) over what music they wanted to listen to, Shag popped in his favorite CD, "_Yodelmania._" He pressed the play button, but for some strange reason, there was no sound. "Huh?" he asked. He waved Exile and Blitz over. "What is the problem mop-boy?" asked Blitz, "Rah! Rah-rah-rah!" said Shag. "Oh I get it," said Exile, "No soundski!" "Rah!" said Shag. The three of them looked over the stereo with curiosity. "What do you think is wrong" asked Exile, "Maybe the volume is too low." said Blitz. He turned the volume dial up a bit, but nothing happened. Blitz turned the dial up to the highest setting, and then they heard something. But it seemed that even though the dial was all the way up, there was just a little sound. It just didn't seem right. "What could be wrongski?" asked Exile. "Rah-rah-rah." said Shag. It was just then that Blitz found the source of the little sound that there was, a set of headphones was plugged into the stereo. "I found it!" he said proudly. Then he reached down and unplugged them. BIG MISTAKE! As soon as the jack came out, the sound of yodeling blared from the speakers at full volume! "AAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEE!" screamed Blitz as the sound blasted his eardrums. Exile and Shag also slapped their hands over their ears and winced at how loud the music was.

In Hunter's room, the sound woke him right up. "YAAAAHHH!" he shouted as jolted awake. "What in the name of Eisenhower was that?"

At the same time, Colleen was taken completely off guard. "AAAAAHHH!" she screamed, and at that moment, she lost her balance and fell right out of the inner tube. Unfortunately, she had drifted into the deep end while sleeping and thus, she found herself underwater. Colleen panicked. What had she been thinking? More through luck than anything else, her head broke the surface and she gasped for oxygen. In a split instant she yelled for help.

In the lounge, Exile finally got a hold of the volume dial and turned it down again. The noise quieted down and the three rovers regained themselves.

In Hunter's room, Hunter suddenly heard a voice scream, "HELP!" He instantly turned, That was Colleen! Her voice sounded like it was coming from below. He dashed onto the balcony, and saw her floundering in the pool. "COLLEEN!" he shouted, "HOLD ON!" Hunter got up on the railing, launched himself from the balcony and landed in the pool. He surfaced and quickly reached Colleen. He grabbed onto her and she grasped him back. "Hunter!" Colleen cried, "Help me!" "It's alright!" Hunter said, "I've got you!" He pulled her over to the stairs and helped her out. Colleen was overcome with emotion. "Oh thank you Hunter! You saved me!" "It's okay," said Hunter, "You're safe now." Colleen put her head on Hunter's shoulder and began crying. After a few minutes, she stopped and looked at Hunter. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I am now." Colleen answered. "What happened anyway?" asked Hunter, "Did you get a cramp or something?" "No," said Colleen, "It's… something different." "Well then what was…" Hunter stopped, and he realized, "You can't swim. Can you?" "No," said Colleen, "I… I can't, I… I never learned." "Well, then what were you doing in the pool?" asked Hunter. "I was jealous of you and the others." Colleen confessed. "Oh Hunter, I was such an idiot!" She buried her face against Hunter's chest and began sobbing. Hunter pulled her close and hugged her. Finally he said, "Don't worry about it Colleen, if you want it that badly, I'll teach you how to swim." "Really?" asked Colleen. "Really," said Hunter, "After all, I'd be really sad if something happened to you." "What?" asked Colleen. "Well," said Hunter, "I uh… really, really enjoy having you on the team, and I enjoy being with you even more." Colleen looked hopeful. Was Hunter about to say what she hoped he would say? Sure enough, Hunter said, "I… I guess I'm saying that I love you." Colleen gasped. She didn't know what to say. "I… I… I love you too Huntie!" she finally cried. She threw herself at Hunter and gave him a huge kiss. Hunter was shocked; he had no idea that Colleen felt the same way about him. Finally Colleen withdrew and Hunter was able to say, "Fantastic! Then we both love each other!" "I thought I'd never have the courage to tell you." Said Colleen. "Well," said Hunter, "Looks like you found it." Colleen sighed with delight. Then Hunter said, "Well, what should we do now?" "Why don't we go out and have some fun." Said Colleen. "Alright!" said Hunter, "I'll take you to the boardwalk and we'll have a night on the town." "Let's go." Colleen agreed.

After changing out of their wet clothes, Hunter and Colleen met in the hanger. "By the by Huntie," said Colleen, "Where are the others?" "They went to bed really early," said Hunter, "Something about the fact that they couldn't hear anything." "I'm willing to bet that it was because of that loud noise we heard today." Said Colleen. The two of them laughed. Then Colleen said, "Hunter, do you think that we were brought together for a reason?" "Well," said Hunter, "I'd like to think so." "Whatever the case may be," said Colleen, "I'm just glad I did find you." "So am I." said Hunter. The two couldn't think of anything else to say, so they put on their helmets, and climbed aboard the Chopper Rover. Hunter started the engine and said, "Hang on tight! We're in for a wild ride!" With that, he twisted the throttle and they roared out from the exit onto the open road. Colleen smiled, knowing how lucky she was to have finally found the one she loved and who would love her in return. She pulled herself closer to Hunter, and he smiled as well. He was so happy that he had finally found the courage to reach out across the Atlantic (so to speak) and take the hand of the girl he loved.

**The End!**


End file.
